megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xelloss
Xelloss is the mysterious priest from the Slayers series who functions as an antagonist in the Mechanical Maniacs' epilogue series. He may appear to be harmless, but he's really a powerful monster. He presence always means an agenda down the road, although he's happy just to cause trouble in the meantime. Personality Xelloss appears to be friendly an good natured at first brush, but in reality he's actually quite hostile and is really just looking at a way to mess with whoever he's confronted with. Xelloss greatly enjoys withholding information or misdirecting others just to see what kind of mess it'll lead his targets into. As a Monster from the Slayers series Xelloss gains more power through negative emotions and loses power through positive emotions. This is one reason he enjoys pranks. Xelloss isn't in the series on his own behalf. He's always working for his boss - Greater Beast Zelas Metallium. Eventually the good natures pranks end and Xelloss' true intentions come to the surface. When they do he's very focused on achieving his goals and is completely merciless towards any who stand in his way. Even if he hangs around the Mechs often, he isn't sentimental towards them and they are not friends. Thankfully he's not one to hold a serious grudge. Despite appearances Xelloss is a planner and usually has a long view of things. Abilities Xelloss is known for his ability to appear and disappear at will. He can teleport within any visual area instantly, making him hard to fight. This is done through the use of subspace; an area where the Mechs have no power. In addition, Xelloss can fly and shoot powerful blasts of magic along with all kinds of higher level spells. He's one of the most powerful characters in the Slayers series making him more powerful than most of the characters within the Mechanical Maniacs' epilogues. In short, the Mechs can't hope to beat him in a fight. Xelloss has been known to shape shift. This is not a native ability and is likely to be a very complicated spell. Xelloss is also highly intelligent. He's not one to be tricked. It's clear the Mechanical Maniacs cannot win against Xelloss in a fight. However, Xelloss is always after something and the key to beating the mysterious priest is usually to destroy whatever MacGuffin he wants. Series Information Xelloss first appeared in Series 3, harassing Shadowman for stealing his catchphrase ("not that is a secret"). After confronting him he would follow the Mechs around on their adventures, causing trouble whenever possible. Magma Dragoon (Ben) and other dragon-related characters would take offence at the Mech's association with Xelloss (who has killed a lot of dragons), much to the monster's amusement. In the Series 3 finale Xelloss would reveal his intentions. He was awaiting the appearance of a golden Shadowblade, prophesied by his time-related allies Extant and Ultimecia (which eventually appeared and he quickly stole). But the Mechanical Maniacs would destroy the golden Shadowblade at the height of it's power, seemingly killing all three villains. Xelloss would reappear at the end of Series 4 to join police officers in arresting the Mechs for robbery in petty revenge for his defeat. Using his teleportation powers and endurance he was easily able to survive the explosion at the end of Series 3. Xelloss would continue to pester the Mechs throughout Series 5. In the Unnamed he would reveal that he was interested in recruiting him into the Monster Race because he had made a favourable impression on his superiors. Gemini (who was angry at his teammates at the time) accepted, but the combination of the Monster Race's mystical energies, his own robot master abilities, his human nature, and his mind being partially formed from "Lennon" and "Evil Lennon" turned out to be a volatile mix and Geminiman freaked out. Xelloss tried to mercy kill him, but failed and simply retreated. Shadowman would ask for Xelloss' help during "Hardman's Bar" in gathering information, locating Mesmerman's base, and then getting there. In return Xelloss reserved a favour to be returned at a later point. Xelloss also took part int he "WANTED" story asking Gemini and Top to grab something from a nearby museum on return for a favour of his own. It turns out to be a copy of the Clair Bible, which he burns outright. Shortly afterwards Xelloss managed to get ahold of the factory that Shadowman used to produce even more Mechanical Maniacs knockoffs. This seemingly inconsequential acquisition tuns deadly as Xelloss wishes to merge a Shadowman knockoff (or any of the Mech knockoffs) that he owns with the newly made, mindless, and incredibly powerful Frankenstein so that the Monster Race can claim Bizarro Shadowman as their own warrior. To seal the deal he calls in the favour from "Hardman's Bar" leaving the Mechs no honourable choice but to aid him in his scheme (after agreeing Xelloss shuts down the knockoff factory). But the Mechs double crossed Xelloss, as the creature began to merge with the knockoff (which made it vulnerable to attack), Geminiman destroyed it while the other Mechs distracted the mysterious priest. Xelloss was more amused than truly upset. After more humorous adventures (one where Xelloss makes his own Mazoko community only to see the Mechs ruin it all, to his anger) Xelloss would reappear in Business of War. He would take over Monte Carlo and use magic to speed up time in the local area. Disguised as Mesmerman he would make everyone insane until the Mechanical Maniacs drive him away. Xelloss reappears in "Working with Ghosts" after the 15 year gap. We learn that he was captured by a man named Mr. Holzenbein who used other magic to make the Mechs blind to his actions. After the Mechs returned Gemini and Needle confronted Mr. Holzenbein and freed an old man from a glass prison. This turned out to be Xelloss. During the 15 year gap Mr. Holzenbein had been draining the demon's powers weakening him to the point of death. This weas exaserbated by the destruction of the pledge stone, which Xelloss and Mr. Holzenbein were bonded to. Afterward Xelloss used the last of his strength to teleport home promising Geminiman that he was never return or bother anyone connected to the Mechs. It's not known if he survived, but it's unlikely. Writer's Notes Xelloss' colours are based off the Super Famicom Slayers game. This is to imply it's a slightly different Xelloss who bothered the Slayers cast and to excuse any changes made to the character in the series. Originally Xelloss was meant to stay with the main cast of the Mechs, but after the 15 year break it no longer made sense for Xelloss to keep appearing. Category:Epilogue Characters